Dauthleikr
by TaintedPhantom
Summary: AKA Mortal. This is how I would continue the Inheritance Cycle. It starts right where Inheritance leaves off. Arya and Roran are the two second main characters. Put on hold until further notice.
1. The Silver Lining

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Inheritance Cycle except that which I create.

This book starts where the last official Inheritance book left off – with Eragon, Saphira, Blödgharm and his elves going down the river to the unexplored parts of their world. I have no idea how long it will last or how it will go so don't ask. I don't mind bad reviews but don't hate all over it because it is my first time writing a fanfic.

dauthleikr

or Mortal

The Silver Lining

_We are not alone Little One_, Saphira had told Eragon. But all he felt was alone. He was leaving all that he had behind. Roran, Katrina, and their child. His niece. He thought her name,_ Ismira_. Such a beautiful name. That and the thought of leaving Arya behind. A line of fire went threw his brain. Was it an enemy or his painful thoughts? He threw his mind out in alarm. Nothing. His mind again started to dwell on leaving Alagaesia. Nasuada and Orik, how could he leave them behind? He knew he would never return but he knew he had to somehow. Tears began to flow. The watery droplets coursed down his face and he felt sobs forming. Before anyone could see, especially Blödgharm, he ran to his room.

He felt Saphira's mind pressing to enter his.

_No Saphira,_ he said._ I am to embarrassed by my immature thoughts. Now leave me alone._

He felt a twinge of anger in Saphira's voice as she said, _Ah, I see you think the big strong dragon is too _mature_ to be sad? _He felt a true sadness come from her. A sadness he felt she may not ever forgive him from causing it to settle on her. _If you want me to leave then that is what I shall do._

_ No! Saphira, that is not what I meant,_ but it was too late he already felt her presence getting farther away.

"Shadeslayer! Why is Saphira flying away? She knows that we may need her particularly if a Nïdhwalar were to attack. We are only mere miles from the sea," Blödgharm yelled to Eragon.

"I became frustrated and told her to leave me alone, and she took it as me trying to tell her to get out of our lives. I tried to make amends but she ignored me, and if she is going to act like a hatchling then she can leave and I will find a new dragon," Eragon said through gritted teeth.

Blödgharm's face transformed from confusion to anger, "Eragon, I honestly don't know what to say. Both and neither of you are to be blamed. Try calling her back Shadeslayer, else I will turn the boat around and take the Eldunarì and the eggs to the Crags of Tel`Naeìr."

"I can only try to call her though I feel her trying to break our bond. I have done something unforgivable and unmendable. I don't blame her for wanting our bond. She heard what I said just seconds ago and though I am sorry, she doesn't – shouldn't – care."

"Just try Shadeslayer," Blödgharm said retreating back to his original position.

Eragon, frustrated and confused and angered, looked up to the sky and saw a black bird flying through the air that reminded him of Shruikan. He immediately hated it. "Brisingr!"

Fire shot from his palm to the bird making it fall to the sea dead. Eragon also felt a burning sensation on his hip and he thought he smelled smoke. He looked down to his hip and in his scabbard saw his sword, Brisingr, was flaming. Quickly he pulled it out and dipped it in the sea trying to quench the fire.

"Weìse heill!" he shouted at his blistering hip. The bumps disappeared and Eragon knew it was now time to try to make amends with Saphira. He could feel her straining at the bond almost resulting to magic to destroy the love they shared for each other.

_Saphira!_ Eragon shouted to her much like the first time he called her back. _I am sorry. If anyone here is a hatchling it certainly is me. Saphira please come back. If not for my sake for Blödgharm's and his elves. Saphira…_ He missed his dragon.

Saphira heard Eragon and she longed to forgive him but she could not right away. It was easier when they both met for the first time because he was scared, but now he knew better. He must learn from this mistake. She would return… eventually. For now she was going to enjoy a snack of Snalglì from Vroengard.

Now his dragon left him and Blödgharm was on the verge of turning the boat around Eragon felt no hope. Hours passed and Blödgharm did not turn around.

Gray clouded Eragon's mind. Through that gray hid his mind's sun. Hidden in the sun was hope. And hidden somewhere in that hope no matter how far in it may be was Saphira. And then the clouds part ever so slightly letting a ray of hope shine through. A silver lining. And then a roar shook the boat. A roar familiar to Eragon. Saphira's roar. The clouds in his mind didn't seem so terrifyingly dark anymore as hope opened the silver lining even more.


	2. Maug

Here comes Chapter 2. I know this story has a slow start but I promise it will get better.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inheritance Cycle and I don't want to own it or it would not be amazing like it is now, but I do take credit for parts of the plot in this story.

Maug

_Saphira,_ Eragon started, _thank you for coming back. I am sorry I treated you the way I did. I should have better controlled my emotions. Though I must ask; why did you try to break our bond?_

A stare of confusion came over the sapphire dragon's eyes,_ Little One, I do forgive you and I should not have flown away. I let my hubris get the better of me. I will not apologize though. Eragon, when you say that I tried to break our bond I want to know what you are talking about? I would never think, desire, or hope to break our bond. I have come to love you too much for that._ She was being completely sincere.

_Then who tried to break our bond? The only person who could do that is one who knows the Name. That leaves Galbatorix and Murtagh. Though Galbatorix is dead and Murtagh would not dare do this to us. More obvious yet is that our bond was stronger than the Name. We are stronger than the Name. We…_

Glaedr interrupted Eragon. _Saphira, Eragon you have accomplished something only few dragons and Riders have done. If you are stronger than the Name then you are the strongest pair left alive. Now upon the matter of who tried to break your bond, I happen to believe it was someone who hates you with all of their heart. The one who tried to break your Bond was – _

Suddenly the boat rocked back and forth. A monster jumped out if the sea and leaped over the Talìta. Eragon reached out to it with his mind and surprisingly the monster was unprotected and it thoughts were ominous and dangerous. Eragon's world went black.

Eragon's eyes fluttered open. His whole body burned, and he felt as if he had just wrestled with a god. His mind felt as if it had been intruded by a demon of hate.

He opened his mouth to talk but he was too parched to make a sound so instead he said to Saphira,_ Where are we? What happened? Tell Blödgharm to bring me water so I may speak._

He waited… and waited. No answer from Saphira. _Saphira? SAPHIRA?_ His questioning thoughts began to turn into shouts of fright and alarm. _SAPHIRA! Where are you?_ He reached to Blödgharm and immediately felt his mind. _Blödgharm where is Saphira?_

_Ah Shadeslayer!_ Blödgharm exclaimed. _ Allow me to bring you some water and then we may chat about the obstacle._

"So I was reading the mind of a Nìdhwalar and it over powered mine leaving me unconscious? And then Saphira went to battle with it and got a cut on her hind leg and she fell to the water? You didn't attempt to heal her? Why?" Eragon felt someone's being be pressed onto his mind like it wanted to rip his soul apart.

_ERAGON! _Glaedr shouted. _Do not trust him! There was no Nìdhwalar! The one who tried to break the bond was Blödgharm! Do not listen!_

"Shut up you old stone! You wouldn't know the first thing about me if it hit you across the face! Now Eragon why do you believe him? He lies. Glaedr wanted you to stay weak from the first time you met him until now. Bring me his Eldunarì so we may smash it and send this abomination to the Void." Blödgharm's words were wrought together as if by the smoothest of metals. Eragon was tempted to listen.

"First tell me where Saphira is and I will listen," Eragon tempted the culprit with these words.

_What? Eragon no! Don't – _Glaedr's attempt at dissuasion seemed to fail when Eragon allowed Blödgharm to interrupt him.

"Eragon I will make you as I am and we can rule the land together, but first we must destroy both of the dragons here. They are the true reason the world is unstable, the reason peace has never been kept," Blödgharm

_Okay. I know whom to believe. The one whom I believe knows where Saphira is. The other dies,_ Eragon said this with his mind directing it towards the two.

Blödgharm knew he was dead. The old dragon knew where Saphira went to hide from him. Maybe the blue dragon was flying above him or lying wait on some island until she received a signal from Glaedr to return he didn't know.

_Now tell me where my dragon is, one of you two._

_ Little One, _Saphira said, _I am just above the clouds, hidden from view. Glaedr is the one who isn't lying kill Blödgharm._

Blödgharm heard Saphira and he started to say where Saphira was but Eragon was quicker. Out of its scabbard flew his sword. Quicker than lightning Eragon muttered the word; _Brisingr._ Flame engulfed the sword and Eragon sliced at the flesh directly under Blödgharm's chin, an attempt to keep him from attacking for just the smallest of moments so he may weaken the elf to a point where he could counter noting.

"Drau-" Eragon began the spell that would make Blödgharm sleep, but suddenly the deck of the Talìta was filled with the elves Blödgharm controlled, but at that moment Eragon felt a surge of bravery course through him as though someone had just uttered his true name.

The bard told a tale that Drottning Arya had heard many times before. It was sort of a bore now. She just wanted this celebration to end so she could go to Fìrnen so that they might train together. Ever since Eragon and Saphira left Alagaesia she and Fìrnen had felt as if a part of them had left Alagaesia also. Maybe she would scry Eragon later. And then she remembered. The dwarves had given Eragon a necklace that made it impossible to scry him. A new wave of sadness flowed through her as she realized she would never see Eragon again.

The bard's tale soon came to an end, which also announced the end of the celebration. Arya hurriedly left the Great Hall and headed towards the Crags of Tel`Naeìr where her emerald dragon, Fìrnen, lay resting. She was ready to lose herself in training and forget the entire past even if just for an hour.

_Hello Arya. I have been waiting for you. I might ask one how their day proceeded but seeing as I was with you the whole time – in a sense – I will instead say that I missed you,_ Fìrnen said to his beloved Rider.

_And I you Fìrnen._ Arya felt a feeling of sadness roll through Fìrnen's mind. _I know how you feel Fìrnen. I miss them too. But now let us get these troubling thoughts _

_free from our mind and indulge in training._

Arya's dragon roared to the sky, announcing to the world that he was ready to train. Eventually Arya began to tire and Fìrnen offered her some of his own energy but she refused.

_Today we fly,_ Arya said to her dragon, not an offer but a command.

_Where to milady?_

_Wherever the wind takes us,_ she replied. As she climbed upon Fìrnen's saddle she whispered Eragon's true name. "I miss you."

_Eragon, we have been fighting for hours,_ Saphira whined. _I am tiring. May I just gobble them up?_

No Saphira we-

A blinding flash of light surrounded all on the Talìta.

"Eragon hurry! Join me upon Saphira's back!" yelled something.

Quickly Eragon joined the thing on Saphira. Minutes passed until the light fully vanished.

"Hello sir. It is time I formally introduce my self. I am Idaerìel once one of Blödgharm's but now yours."

"Sir!" Idaerìel called to Eragon. "Land! Sir I see land!"

"Good. Turn course towards it and we will see if the land fits our needs!" Eragon yelled back to the elf.

Eragon was still dwelling on the feeling he had had just a mere week ago. He knew it must have been Arya who said his true name but he still wanted to know why. He wanted to say her name and let her know he was okay but it was too risky to utter one's true name when so many ears were around to hear it. In fact it would be better not to say it at all. He knew it would bring baack memories better left to dream of during sleep than to think of in the morning.

It was just after noon when the boat finally met a very rocky coast. Eragon and Idaerìel used magic to stop the boat before it hit a larger rock and received a hole or got stopped half-way between there and land.

The land obviously was an island. The island was small and had beaches around the perimeter until the farthest edge of it where there was a sheer cliff falling down into the watery depths below. There were small patches of trees scattered throughout its area and various animals lived in these woods, and on the beaches. Underneath the island was where many minerals, precious stones, and other rocks resided. And in the very center of the island was a raised platform with four staircases at an evenly measured distance apart. Excitement and fear surged through the three of them.

Both walking in unison reached the platform in a meager two minutes, upon reaching the platform was a note. With shock and confusion Eragon picked the note up and began to read the neat handwriting, not ancient runes as was to be expected.

_**Hello Dragon Rider and a warm welcome to Maug,**_

_**By now I am sure you know that 'twas destiny that brought you upon this island and I am also sure you expected no welcome and no guidance as to how to begin the building of a city, especially one for dragons. If you are reading this then I am long dead and you dear Rider has overthrown Galbatorix. I hope that you have found my beloved Umaroth and he will help you to decipher the instructions that are written in the Language of the Dead. First though you must find the instructions. Perhaps Umaroth will remember where we hid them or maybe he won't but I promise you that if you look you won't find them but the key to success is never found by looking.**_

_**Atra esterní ono thelduin,**_

Vrael

_Eragon!_ Umaroth excitedly said. _Vrael and I were here years before Galbatorix attacked. Vrael always thought something like that would happen especially when the world was so unstable. This is a very dangerous island though. It lives it will only take those who truly want to be here._

Horror traced a path through Eragon. Maug Island would kill him unless he changed.

I would like it known that without Writer of the North that this chapter, and all she decides to pre-read for me, would never in a million years be possible.


	3. The Passion of a Rider Part 1

A Small Note: This is the hardest thing I have ever written and I also know I am not the best writer but I have potential… or so I've been told (by my Power of the Pen teacher and family). Mimicry of Christopher Paolini's amazing writing style is even harder and I will never write exactly like he does. I hope this helps me to make my writing skills better and more enjoyable for you, the reader of this note. Also trying to write using Fìrnen's personality has proven to be a challenge considering we know so little of him. Thank you for understanding.

I am sorry for past confusion of whose POV it is. Here is the symbol I will use for POV change X-X-X and for a chapter divider V-V-V. Sorry again.

**WARNING: MY WRITING GETS RATHER DARK AT TIMES! Please be aware. I don't if it connects with this story or not but it may get darker or stay as it is. You have been warned!**

The Passion of a Rider

Part 1

_Where shall I land Arya? The sky grows darker and I grow wearier,_ the emerald dragon said to Arya.

_How far away is Palancar Valley? It has been weeks since we last saw Roran and Katrina and they are now our only link to Eragon. Otherwise I suggest we turn around and return to Ellesmèra, _the queen of the elves spoke to Fìrnen.

_If we are to return to Ellesmèra all I shall do is sit on the place where the Rider I Never Knew lived… to Palancar Valley we go._

Arya let her mind drift off as Fìrnen flew towards Palancar Valley. First her mind drifted to Eragon. She missed him very much but she knew he did what had to be done. Now her mind was drifting through events of the past few weeks; she had killed Shruikan, become a queen, raised a – no not a, her – dragon on the Crags of Tel`Naeìr, she had also become an altogether better person. Third her mind dwelled on a much more daunting prospect. What would be the next threat? Who would try to kill Nasuada and take over Alagaesia or who would be the next big murderer? Maybe she would become corrupted and be all that she feared…

Soon Fìrnen pulled his wings back and slowed them down for a neat landing. Palancar Valley. Where Eragon grew up, where Saphira hatched. Though beautiful it was the ugliest piece of land she had ever seen. Arya despised Palancar Valley and she blamed it for taking away Eragon. She already wanted to leave, to return to her home and hide until Eragon returned. Until they met in the Void.

X-X-X

Roran heard Fìrnen landing from the highest point of Carvahall. He asked Katrina if she was well enough to go and greet Arya and Fìrnen but she refused and asked that he bring them to their home. So now he trudged through the goopy mud towards the two who were having jus as much trouble on their trek through the mud.

"Good-evening Arya," Roran happily said to Arya.

"The same to you Roran," her reply was quick, short. "May I ask; how have you all been?"

"Ismira has been… crying and eating. Very much of those. Katrina has been tired because of taking care of our child. And I have been working with some others from Carvahall in the building of Palancar Palace and during my free time I have been discovering secrets of reading and the Ancient Language. I have even made a pebble rise an half-inch off my hand."

Shock and then amazement flowed through Arya. Perhaps a blessing from Eragon before he left? "That is… amazing Roran."

"Why don't you come back to my home with me and join for dinner. If you would prefer not then I wish you farewell and a safe journey home." Roran began to turn.

Arya contemplated for a moment, and then said, "I believe I will accept your offer for dinner, and if you don't mind I would also ask if I may stay here for the night… Fìrnen does not fly well in the night."

Roran thought he saw a flicker of anger in Fìrnen's eyes. He then nodded his approval and said, "Follow me." He made a motion with his hand to tell the direction they would be traveling in.

The trudge through the mud was long and silent, only the squelching of their feet through the mud broke the silence. Soon Roran began to think. He thought of why Arya would come visit he and his family, he thought of whom or what the next big threat would be, and he wondered; are there really gods, is there truly a way to win eternal life or as was the elven tradition, did souls just pass on to the Void and cease? The thought of ceasing scared him. Maybe he could find a way to grant his family immortality. When they rounded a corner that led to his home he noticed a bulge in one of the packs on Fìrnen's back. He wondered what it was.

Soon the trio arrived at Roran's home. Roran took a minute explaining to Fìrnen that there was a window by the kitchen in which he could look through and see them all. As Roran and Arya went through the door Ismira began to scream. A scream as if she were being killed, a scream that made one shiver to their bones. Roran raced to Katrina who was in the kitchen holding Ismira, trying to shush hher. He looked through the kitchen to find the source of her screaming. And then he saw Fìrnen. The dragon had something that Roran thought was supposed to be a smile and it made him to want to scream. So instead he began to laugh hysterically. He was vaguely reminded of Eragon by this smile. Eventually the joyous moment came to pass and they transitioned into dinner.

"So, Arya why exactly have you come," Roran said, tired of the dead silence dinner brought upon them, "and what is the thing in Fìrnen's pouch?"

Arya looked shocked that he noticed the bulge. "I came here to see you and be reminded how much I love Eragon and his family. There is also another reason but I would rather state that after I answer your second question."

With that Arya stood up and left the room to go get what was concealed by the brown cloth. When she returned she placed one of the most beautiful objects Roran had ever seen, on the table. It reminded him of Saphira's egg. It was turquoise with small white veins all over it. It was a perfectly shaped oval.

"An… egg. Why would you bring it here?" Roran asked.

"I brought the egg because it needs to hatch or it will die. This is one of the eggs destined to form a bond with a human so we cannot force it to hatch like we can the ones that are to be wild. So I was wondering if you knew anyone who was worthy enough to be a Rider," Arya said, slightly amused by the small family's awe.

"Well… there is Marion, Forask, Walrein, Jeslàb, Grenalda, Hernado, or Enduriel," Katrina started a list. She continued on for five minutes until Arya said that she must stop and that all would come to the egg.

Many hours passed as the people on Katrina's list came and went. Soon it was time for sleep and they waited 'til morning and continued the proceedings. Finally, though one of the first on the list came Enduriel.

Immediately the egg began to rock back and forth and side to side. When Endurial touched the egg it went into a series of chirps and hops. The blonde-haired man reached down and picked the egg up and a thin crack appeared along the surface. It grew longer and longer and branched of in many directions. Again chirping began and a piece of shell fell onto the floor.

Out of the hole appeared a small turquoise head with large round eyes and a slightly pointed snout. It licked Enduriel's hand.


	4. The Outline

**This is the outline for all of the chapters I did not write or post. I will not be continuing this story for a few reasons. **

**I no longer have a desire to write an ending to a well-ended story already. I do not mean to disappoint anyone who does enjoy what I have written.**

**If there were to be a fifth book in this series then I would never be good enough to write it. I would only like it if Christopher Paolini himself wrote it.**

**This story was set up to fail from the beginning. I have re-read the series three times since someone recommended I re-read it before continuing it and some of my ideas are not meant for the main plot.**

**I am sorry to those I am disappointing please forgive me. I do plan to be writing for the Inheritance Series just not like this.**

**TaintedPhantom**

**3. The Passion of a Rider Part One – This chapter will be about Arya taking flight throughout Alagaesia, looking for someone who is chosen to be the next rider. In the end a human named Enduriel gets the egg to hatch for him.****  
><strong>

**4. The Passion of a Rider Part Two – This chapter will start with Arya taking Enduriel back to Ellesmèra and helping him train his dragon, Roslarb for his first few months and then he is sent to find Eragon, Saphira, and Idaerìel. The end begins with one of the eggs Eragon took to be wild beginning to hatch for Idaerìel.****  
><strong>

**5. Palancar Palace – Roran's POV. His, Katrina's, and Ismira's move into Palancar Palace. Tells a bit of how it was built and what it looks like on inside and out.****  
><strong>

**6. Draumr Kópa – Eragon is sleeping and someone or something watching him in his dreams, though clean, disturbs them. A wild dragon hatches in the end.****  
><strong>

**7. Final Words – Glaedr and Eragon's POV. Glaedr says a few parting words and then has Eragon smash his Eldunarì. Eragon buries the smashed pieces in the ground and Enduriel arrives. Grief controls common sense and they miss one of the animals of the island take some of the Eldunarì.****  
><strong>

**8. Forming Human Hearts – Angela's and Eragon's POV. Angela begins telling the story of Eragon. From the time she first met him to the end. Her hope is to make people trust the Riders again. Eragon's story is teaching the newest Riders and dragons' skills of survival. The island begins to dislike Eragon but they remain unaware. A new wild dragon hatches.****  
><strong>

**9. Heart of Hearts – Saphira and Eragon's POV. Eragon and Saphira begin to talk about Saphira's heart of hearts and whether or not to have Saphira push out her heart of hearts. They decide they will but instead of sitting in wait it will stay with them. They become aware of the island's dislike for them.****  
><strong>

**10. Hatchlings and Masters – Eragon, Arya, and Angela's POV. Eragon trains his new students. Arya searches for a new Rider. An egg hatches for Angela.****  
><strong>

**11. The Belt of Beloth the Wise – Angel's POV. Angela searches and finds the Belt of Beloth the Wise and goes to Eragon. Her dragon is of the age to breathe fire but hasn't yet and they begin to worry something may be wrong with the dragon.****  
><strong>

**12. Murtagh and Thorn – Murtagh and Thorn's POV. This will be about how their lives have been. Murtagh expresses his love for Nasuada. He risks venturing to her.****  
><strong>

**13. The Crags of Tel`Naeìr – Arya's POV. About her time since Angela left and her yearning to go explore beyond Alagaesia.****  
><strong>

**14. Secrets – Eragon's POV. The island reveals its secrets and sends monsters out to attack them, saying he will not let them leave and they will die if they try. Eragon and company defeat the monster and Enduriel reaches in with his mind and destroys the island's brain. He is wounded but does not die.**

**15. Return – Eragon's POV. Eragon and company leave Maug and head back to Alagaesia in search of help for Enduriel and because the perfect place was destroyed. They find help and Eragon searches for his old friends announcing his homecoming.****  
><strong>

**16. Fortune – Eragon's POV. Eragon uses his newfound fortune to build the greatest dragon city ever. It is located in the middle of the Hadarac Desert. Eragon goes to visit Roran for the first time since his return – six months ago. ****  
><strong>

**17. Elated – Roran's POV. Roran is elated to see his cousin and is excited to show him how Ismira has grown and how wonderful Palancar Palace is****  
><strong>

**18. What the Night Knows – Eragon's POV. Conversations take place at night. Arya realizes she is pregnant. An egg hatches one of the most beautiful dragons to ever be. The night speaks.****  
><strong>

**19. Epilogue: The Void – Eragon, Narrator, and Saphira's POV. Eragon gets a disease that has never been known and magic is unable to heal it (cancer). He eventually dies and passes to the Void. Narrator takes over until the smashing of Saphira's Eldunarì. It tells of the characters we all love. Finally Saphira takes over for one last sentence, one last word.**


End file.
